Leaving home at 14 leaving my diary of revenge behind
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: i left home at 14 after hearing what my family as they had forgotten about me only focusing on my little sister Waterfall but then the night before i turned 14 i heard what my family thought about me so i left but i left my diary behind. So 20 years later i returned the one place that i promised myself i would never return too to escape from my boyfriend. Thunder x Ripster
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14

Chapter 1 leaving home at 14 not before I leave my dairy behind

My cries as a newborn baby entered i was handed to the person who i would use to call mother but after what i heard the night before i turned 14 changed how i felt about my family.

I was cleaned and washed then handed to Mary Bolton who said " Welcome to the world Winter my little angel".

So a couple of weeks later she took me home it was a grand house the front doors opened and i saw 4 giant sharks coming towards us i started to cry but the lead shark a great white sharks came over and held me saying " Don't cry little sister we won't bite i promise".

I stopped crying and started giggling in his arms making him smile soon everyone else had come over to say hello my father held me in his arms and said "Hello my little angel nice to have you home at last".

If i had known then what they thought of me i would have put myself in a orphanage and with a new family that loved me because they were proud of me.

10 years later

" Come on big brother you need to get your bandages on for your wounds to heal otherwise you will bleed to death is that what you want?".

Said 10 year old Winter as she was trying to bandage up Ripster who had come back from a mission with some wounds that were bleeding hearing what she had said Ripster's face went pale so he sat on the couch and allowed Winter to bandage him up this scene making Mary and Robert smile at this soon after he was seen too he said " See you guy's later i am going to meet my hot ass girlfriend later".

Winter decided to have a walk around the town but she took with her a camera and her diary with her as ever since her little sister Waterfall was born everyone had been paying attention to her instead of Winter even forgetting that Winter was alive at times but the one thing that they shouldn't have forgotten was Winter's birthday which was August 14th but they all had forgotten about it i wasn't happy but then i had an idea put how i feel in my dairy and when i leave home leave my dairy behind for them to find.

So with Ripster he was with his girl who was named Sapphire who was 27 years old but what Ripster didn't know she was with someone else by the name of Zoro so as their date ended he kissed her on the lips saying " See you later my love i gotta go."

As soon as he was out of sight she smirked evilly and her real boyfriend appeared from an alleyway he said " What a loser that guy is he isn't a bad ass guy huh Sapphire?."

She smiled so they both left not before i took their picture and put it into my dairy with the sentence " Still think your her sexy ass boyfriend big brother ha ha ha think again".

I suddenly saw Paradigm coming out of a secret door behind the college so i took a photo of him then vanished into the crowd as he snapped around to see who had taken a photo of him and stuck it into my dairy then added the caption " Busted Paradigm".

4 YEARS LATER THE DAY BEFORE I TURNED 14

I was at school getting good grades beating Ripster which was something no-one had ever done before so i was sitting in class when the headmaster's voice sounded over the intercom " Winter report to my office please?."

So i headed off to the headmaster's office unaware that Ripster had followed me wondering what the headmaster wanted from me so i opened the headmaster's office to find him waiting for me with a friend of his so i sat down so the headmaster said " Well Winter your grades are outstanding this gentleman is a teacher friend of mine from the college in Las Angels he is giving you a place in his college what do you think of that?."

I was in shock before happiness spread through me i said " Wow thank you very much i will gladly take your offer may i have your phone number please?."

He smiled and handed me his phone number outside however Ripster was angry so he left so school ended i headed home all happy about getting a place at college so i opened the front door to my mother smiling at me she said " How was school Winter?."

I said " Oh fine thanks i got offered a place at Las Angles College well see you later at tea."

She stood there in shock she wasn't the only one Waterfall was in shock so she went up to my room and found me already changed so she said " Wow big sister you are going up in the world i wish i could be like you so cool and popular well see you later at tea."

I sat there frozen at what she said i couldn't believe it she thought i was the popular one so i headed downstairs for tea later on so at the table Mum asked me " Are you going to accept his offer at College Winter?."

I said "Sure am".

The shocked looks from everyone so i said " Well it's not like your interested in me since Waterfall was born you kinda forgot about me didn't you?."

That caught them off guard left right and center so i continued to eat my tea leaving them all dumbstruck so i was sitting watching TV when Ripster came over shocked at what i said he said " What did you mean by that we never forgot about you since Waterfall came along."

I said very politely " Oh really big brother then what month is my birthday?."

He stopped dead in his tracks then said " July 14th".

I snapped at him " Wrong answer big brother August 14th how stupid are you that is when my little sister is born you idiot bet you don't even now that your girl is dating someone else behind your back bet you didn't know that?."

He stared at me and said " What?."

I said " I was walking around town yesterday and saw Sapphire with her bad assed boyfriend and heard what they thought about you he said " What a loser that guy is he isn't a bad ass guy huh Sapphire?."

He stood there shock covering his face he pelted up the stairs yowling his head off so that night came around it was 12 pm and i woke up thirsty so i headed downstairs thinking no-one was up at this time so as i was heading to the kitchen voices sounded from the living room which piped my interest little knowing of hurtful things said about me i would hear so i crept over to the door and saw it was open just a little bit i could Ripster's voice saying " SHE IS SUCH A BRAT A LITTLE KNOW IT ALL WINTER IS NOTHING OF A LITTLE SISTER I WISH I NEVER HAD WINTER AS A LITTLE SISTER A LITTLE MISS SHOWOFF WATERFALL IS A PERFECT LITTLE SISTER".

Tears ran down my face but i heard my dad's voice saying " THAT IS ENOUGH RIPSTER I AM PROUD OF WINTER AT GETTING A CHANCE AT COLLEGE BUT I WASN'T HAPPY WITH HER WITH WHAT SHE SAID I GUESS SHE IS MOVING ON AND WE HAVE SUPPORT HER ON THAT I CAN'T ACCEPT WHAT SHE SAID SHE NEEDS TO SAY SORRY TO YOU I THINK SHE MADE UP WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT SAPPHIRE."

I had heard enough i ran up the stairs crying my heart out unaware that Jab was coming out of the kitchen with some juice and seen me listening to the conversation going on in the living room he opened the living room door and said " I just saw Winter pelting up the stairs crying her heart out she was listening in on everything you guy's said."

They all froze in their tracks to Ripster pelting up the stairs knocking on my door but getting no response other than " Get lost i want nothing to do with you".

That hurt Ripster but i didn't know it hurt him more deeply than i knew so he left i was sitting at my desk writing in my dairy everything, how i felt about them even opening up my heart about Ripster how i felt about him.

So i phoned Mr Sam on his phone number to him picking up the phone and he said " Hello there who is calling?."

I said " It's Winter i accept your college offer can you come and pick me up tomorrow?."

He went happily " Of course Winter i will come and pick you up tomorrow i am going to catch the flight out to you tonight alright?."

I nodded so i went and packed my stuff then fell asleep in my bed the last night at my so called home before going to my real home.

So the next day dawned so i took my packed stuff down the stairs but i made sure that my diary fell out of one of the boxes on the stairs as my former father and mother were chatting to Mr Sam outside his car and as i hoped Ripster saw my diary on the stairs but it was too late to give it to me as i was in the car and was heading to college looking forward to my new life bye bye old life hello new life in Las Angles


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 2 my family face some real hurtful home truths in my dairy and Ripster breaks up with Sapphire

(Ripster's Pov)

I heard a thump sound so i looked around to see my little sister's diary on the floor so i picked it up but before i could go and give it back her i saw the car pulling away with her inside it so i opened up the diary to the first page to my face going white as a sheet i pelted down the stairs to the rest of my family i said " L...Look at what Sis has put in her diary i didn't know anything like was happening here".

My family had a look in the diary the first page which read " Dad's business isn't real and he doesn't love any of us he has a real family in London who are his real family but i was a real daughter to him as i was helping him out with his problems which you mum should have been doing what a useless wife and mother you are ha ha".

Mother stood there in shock at this revelation before tears fell down her face dad however stood there in shock before mum simply shouted at him " YOU HAVE ANOTHER FAMILY IN LONDON WITHOUT TELLING US GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK".

Dad's face had gone pale so he vanished up the stairs and started packing his suitcase so he came back down the stairs and said " Just for the record Samantha is nothing like you, she only cared about herself and her children she never cared about me she only used me to have children when she got what she wanted she dumped me like that and poisoned my children against me and took me to the cleaners you are the only one i love and all you guy's too are my whole world so was Winter and Waterfall well goodbye".

To his shock Mum flung her arms around him making him hug her back with happy tears in his eyes so i took his suitcases back upstairs happy to have my dad staying at home with his real family who love him never to use him.

So the next page was about to our shock mum so the second page read like this - Mum hasn't got a job only part time volunteer work but her friends think she is worthless piece of trash and want nothing to do with her as she married the man her friends had their hearts set on as i passe by the cafe and heard what they thought of you being the loyal daughter i was back then i strode up to them and told them to shut up or i will humiliate them online which they thought at the time i was bluffing but then i showed them that i wasn't bluffing destroying their reputation and life's completely as for where you can get a job here is a job you might like a sales assistant job in Morrison as i have gone in there and told them all about so i have their phone number in this page for you be advised though it is full time from 9 till 5 if you accept be prepared to meet your friends who come into the store to do their shopping".

Mum was in shock then nodded about this revelation but what got to her was what her friends thought of her and she was crying her heart out with dad hugging her she looked at the job that sis had put in her diary so she went to the phone and phoned the number and chatted away to the person on the phone to her face to light up like a Christmas tree so she hung up the phone and said " Guess who got the job of Sales assistant you guy's and i start tomorrow at 9am at Morrison".

(Dad's Pov)

I said " I know what she is doing she is making us face some real hard home truths that we have unknowingly ignored and she is making us face them know hey what is Sapphire doing in her diary Ripster holy shit is she dating someone else?."

Ripster grabbed the diary and stared at the picture before tears fell down his face he howled " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT SIS WAS TELLING THE TRUTH AND I TURNED HER AWAY I LOVE YOU WINTER YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN THERE FOR ME SINCE DAY ONE I LOVE YOU YOU ARE MY REAL GIRLFRIEND AND I IGNORED WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TELL ME I'M SORRY".

Ripster pelted out the door heading into the city so i pelted after him finding him shouting at Sapphire who was looking shocked at his accusations so he turned around and said " Your dumped Sapphire i never want to see you again i used to have someone better until i made her leave my little sister tried to tell me that you were dating your real bad ass boyfriend behind my back but i ignored her which is something i will never forgive myself for until she comes home again and if she does come home again i will do everything to win her heart as she is the one that i will love with all my heart goodbye Sapphire".

So we headed home where loud angry yells sounded making us rush in and said " What's going on?."

Waterfall cried and showed us a dairy entry to our faces to go pale so i said " We need to sort ourselves out i don't care how we do it it will be painful to read the diary but we have to do it and found out why Winter left us so we can fix it so that this will never happen again."

Waterfall sniffed and said " I got all the attention we don't know anything about Winter so we need to fix that as well don't we?."

We all nodded so we read the rest of the diary with a few shed tears all around as we became what we should have been with Winter a real family but i knew that me and Mary would have to go through counseling and all that stuff but for Winter we would do anything


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 3 returning home 20 years later 2 weeks pregnant to discover everything change and falling in love with Ripster

(MY POV)

Gerald left my body was aching as i had followed him to where he was meeting his friends and i soon found out he was part of a super blue ring as when i was in love with him he said " If i have any children my legacy will be theirs".

As we had been in a relationship for a long time but i didn't know where he went with his friends to train as he put it so this morning i followed him and i soon found him with his friends he saw me and marched me home where he beat me up he said " This is your fault you know i am glad i got you to quit college little miss know it all and i know you are pregnant and my children will be the new leaders of my ring when the time comes"

With that he left so i got up slowly i was crying then i thought of home and Ripster suddenly i felt my heart swell with love for him and right then and there i knew who the only one i had ever wanted was just a flight away so i packed my bags then phoned the police on Gerald and told them where his super blue ring was and they pelted there right away so i headed to Gerald's bank and withdrew all his money leaving him penniless.

So i headed to the Airport while with the super blue group Gerald and his friends were being escorted to the police cars Gerald was speechless someone had clipped on him to the police and to his horror his father showed up and was shocked so once he got the info from the police he said with horrified Gerald " He is no son of mine any longer Winter is my daughter and only child so take him away."

So at the airport before my flight back home i was looking at the rooms for rent in the newspaper and i was shocked my room was up for rent so i phoned the number and heard my mother's voice saying " Bolton residence Mary Bolton speaking how may i help you?."

I said " Hello there i was wondering about your room for rent how much would it be to rent the room?."

Mother said " Ah the room it is £10 for the rent".

I said " No problem that is fine i will be there tomorrow morning as i am catching the next flight out to Fission city see you later mum bye".

Hearing her shouts of " Wait Winter hold on". But i had already turn off my phone and was getting on the flight breathing a sigh of relief but then winched a few seconds later the pain was back but i blocked it.

Meanwhile back in Fission city Mother was crying which sexy shark had noticed so he asked " Mum what's wrong?."

She smiled through her tears and said " Winter is coming home on the next flight but she hung up before i could find out why i thought she was at college over there".

He went crazy howling the place down which everyone came asking him why he was howling the place down but as soon as he told my big brothers, little sister and dad it was me on the phone and that i was coming home made them all go hyper.

So the next morning dawned and i got off the flight but i was feeling feint but i shook it off as i got in the taxi and told the taxi driver where to go so we pulled up outside my house and i paid the taxi driver his money and got to the front door and rang the bell but as my mother opened the door smiling with happiness i fainted making her scream in out in horror as she caught me taking in my appearance.

I awoke several hours later to find myself in a hospital bed and sitting in the chair next to the bed was Ripster my one true love i groaned in pain which made him come awake in an instant he came over quickly saying " Don't move hunny you are hurt badly who is the bastard who did this to you?."

I totally broke down in his arms shocking him completely so i told him everything starting with " My life at college was going great but i wasn't good at making friends lark but then one day a new kid came to school and we made friends he name was David and he was the devil but what i didn't know that the hero had found out what school he came too and totally destroyed the place looking for him in the process me and David got hurt while fighting the hero my injuries were bad but not as bad as David's who just before he died gave me his devil powers so i am the new devil on earth that's when i passed out so several days later i woke up to my surprise hospital and my hero Gerald was sitting next to me in the chair but i knew what had happened to David so he took me to his funeral where i said my goodbyes to David.

Gerald was really understanding and kind he even helped me to make friends with people but then i fell in love with him and i quit college pretty stupid i know but for some reason Gerald was happy about it so i am sorry but i gave Gerald my first time i was young then and stupidly in love with the wrong person he used to say to me " If we have any children then my legacy will be theirs when the time is right but i had no idea what he was talking about until yesterday when i followed him to where he and his friends go to pump iron and i was horrified he was the leader of a super blue ring in Las Angles but then he saw me so he marched me home and beat me up pretty badly he said " You were a know it all at college and now look at you ha ha ha and i know you are expecting my children they will become the new leaders of my super blue ring when the tome comes and you have no say in the matter see you later".

With that he left i was sore beyond belief but i got my revenge on him by phoning the police on him and got him arrested so i went to his bank and withdrew all his money and came here so that's the story what do you lot think about that and i am sorry sexy shark i do hope you can forgive me?."

(Ripster's Pov)

I was in shock then rage built up inside i leaned over and kissed her on the lips saying " You should never say sorry for anything hunny you were right to find someone who looked the part of a caring person but you have learnt your mistake and that is that don't worry i still want your body and you when you come out of the hospital so how much did you take from his bank may i ask?."

She smiled making me go all flirty she said " All of it about £50 million".

My mouth fell open like everyone else Waterfall came in and said " Hi big sis um can you brush my berserk wings for me i have managed to do some of my wings but i do need a little help".

My mouth fell open at this i said " You are a Berserk? Winter my love did you know anything about this?.

She nodded and said " Yes from the moment Waterfall was born i knew she was different so as a Berserk she has to go crazy at least once a day and it was my job to make sure she didn't kill anyone so that was why we also came back in from playing with bruises and covered with dirt if that helps at all and it was also my job to brush her wing to keep them healthy but then school started along with this whole mess and i thought that one of you would have sensed the difference in Waterfall every time she get's bad tempered."

The shocked silence that answered her pretty much told her that we all didn't know about Waterfall's other side which she smiled at so she took the brush and happily brush Waterfall's wings to a happy purring sound from Waterfall so a couple hours later the doctor came saying " Right you lot time to go this lady here needs her sleep so she can get better to return home to the people she loves alright?."

I nodded so i kissed my love on the lips saying " You will be living with me in my room and i am going to be a dam good father to your little one i promise Winter you have my word on that?.2

She suddenly remembered something so she asked " In my dairy did you lot see the part where i busted Paradigm?."

I looked at sharply which told her so she explained to my eyes flying open wide with glee also delight i whispered to her " I love you my love come on boys we have a little errand to run you rest up my sexy angel or should i say my sexy devil angel."

She giggled and kissed me deeply on the lips so we soon broke the kiss and we all left to do the errand that i spoke so Winter fell asleep looking forward to the day that she would return home where i would claim her as my own and her baby


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 4 Ripster and I have a romantic night and nine months later I give birth to a baby girl

2 weeks later

" OK Winter" said Doctor Mark " You are fully healed and are fit to be discharged tomorrow i will phone your family to tell them the good news".

with that he left and phoned home and Ripster was the one who picked it up and said " Hi doc Spenser what can i do for you?"

Doc Spencer said " Well Winter is fit to be discharged tomorrow so i was wondering if one of you could come and pick her up?."

(Ripster's Pov)

I went wild with happiness and said " Of course i will come and collect her tomorrow for my girl i would do anything for her see you tomorrow Doc Spencer".

So i went and told everyone who was fair excited even Waterfall so mum said " I hope you are going to plan your day with Winter tomorrow son and everything as you are going to be the baby of her baby and that?."

I said " Don't worry mum i will make sure that tomorrow will be perfect for Winter and myself alright?."

Everyone nodded so the following morning Winter was waiting outside when i pulled up outside making her run down the stairs into my arms our lips meet in a frantic rush almost as if we had meet for the first time we broke apart panting i said " Wow some kiss my love come on let's get you home everyone is waiting and i have a got a full day planned for us".

She nodded swiftly she wanted night time to come to get me all to herself of course i was wanting that too but the pressure of that kiss made me go animal and i wasn't caring if i took her here in front of millions of people outside the hospital.

So we got home where a not so welcome sight meet our eyes Waterfall punching Jab who had lost his footing in mere seconds Winter speed straight at Waterfall who in response sensed Winter and turned around and an amazing fight meet my eyes which drew a lot of spectators Winter put her hands together and aim for a small point and shouted ryombie and Waterfall was sent backwards onto the ground i saw the dark energy aura that surround her vanishing to loud cheers from the spectators she speed over and helped Waterfall up who had come too my love said " Feeling better now sis?."

She nodded and pelted back inside shouting "Hey everyone Winter is finally home".

(Winter's pov)

i held my lover's hand to him smiling at me happy to have me home that's when my family appeared so mum said " Come you lot Ripster and Winter have some stuff they need to discuss we are going to see my sister come on see you love birds later".

I smiled while blushing to Ripster's smile so everyone else went with packed bags leaving us alone.

(Ripster's pov)

I said " We are alone now my sexy demon".

she looked at me and in an instant i jumped her pushing her down onto the carpet our lips meet in a frantic rush just like the first time i tore her clothes to shreds growling at the sight of her breasts which revealed themselves i suckled and nibbled on one hearing her moans and pants of pleasure i removed my clothes then lowered myself onto her her eyes were fogged with desire and love i knew that there and then this was right i whispered " May i see you true form my love?."

Her gaze meet mine she understood i was curious so she closed her eyes in concentration and before my eyes her devil form showed itself in all it's splendor it was truly beautiful horns, wings,fangs in her mouth and finally the most beautiful tail and claws i have had ever seen i lifted her up in my arms her eyes had gone a blazing red she whispered " You are not scared of me when seeing my new form?."

I kissed her lush waiting mouth shocking her completely i whispered in a rush " You are my one true love i don't care what form you take i can't wait anymore".

I pushed her back to the floor and started licking and sucking her entrance Winter's body jerked upwards panting hard in erotic pleasure she panted " R..Ripster please".

I couldn't stop the scent of her was so alluring that my animal side to mate was totally overpowering me my eyes went like slits her release was my undoing we were panting hard in pleasure she whispered to me " Please give yourself to me inside me".

I growled a shark like growl then thrust inside her my cock was throbbing hard i gasped in pleasure along with Winter my beloved i had waited for her to come home for so long now that she was here i wasn't going to lose her again not to anyone not even that bastard Gerald who raised his hand to her she panted in loving fashion " OH MY GOD FASTER HARDER MY LOVE DO ME GOOD AHA AH".

I went inside her again moaning hard in pleasure such warmth, she was so volcanic inside we were riding the crest of a wave that had come crashing down and we were riding it i was panting in pleasure when her next move caught my attention her legs oh her elegant legs locked around my waist to take me up on the release that i had reached her eyes meet mine her eyes were alight with love and fiery passion our hands intertwined with mine her body had gone ridged with sweat i thrust into her again she threw her head back a pure erotic cry of pleasure escaped her lips i moaned long and deep as my release swept over me claiming her as my own as i filled her core then held myself there her climax burst forth carrying us away with it in valley of colour i collapsed beside her panting hard to see her staring into my eyes.

(Winter's pov)

I rolled onto my shark lover shaking off the remains of my gratification purring in happiness to his smile i was purring happily thats when i saw his erection i said " Oh dear we will have to tame this won't we sexy badass shark?."

He purred in erotic way then panted as i sucked on his throbbing shaft hard and fast and soon he released everywhere i straddled him kissing him everywhere then moved my back end over his shaft and lowered myself down i moaned in pleasure my sexy shark groaned grabbed my hips and thrust down i cried out in pure bliss he sat up still thrusting my hips up n down started kissing my lush mouth then moved to my breasts with myself moaning in pleasure pretty soon we were looking at each other then he thrust hard into me i cried out in pure bliss his release was pure bliss and suddenly the chains that once bound me and Gerald together broke apart and new ones were forged binding me and Ripster together i collapsed on top him panting hard he purred to me saying " Are you alright my sexy devil?."

I nodded so I lay beside him so he turned over so he was on top of me he nuzzled my stomach to myself purring in contentment he whispered " You and my baby are my whole world and I think the baby is going to be either a boy or a girl but I don't care what the gender is I will love the little one no matter what the gender is Winter there is a question I have always wanted to ask you?."

I gasped at him then said " YES I WILL MARRY YOU".

He kissed my mouth with such fever that we made love again before we fell fast asleep in each other's arms unaware that in the Las Vegas jail Gerald was killing guards and looking for a way out which he found he roared into the night " I KILL YOU WINTER AND YOU TOO RIPSTER FOR YOUR BLASTFUMY THE BABY IS MINE".

NINE MONTHS LATER

"OK WINTER PUSH THATS IT". Said the nurse at Winter's legs as she was in the hospital it was November 15th when Winter's water's broke to her howling the house so here she was in the hospital giving birth as Ripster in his wisdom decided to stay outside to give her some privacy.

Everyone else soon came rushing in when Winter's scream from the delivery room made them all jump even Ripster it was Winter's scream at first but then a lower high pitched wail of a cry soon followed suit making everyone relax several minutes later the nurse came out and said " Would you like to meet your little girl Ripster and Winter has named her Lunar eclipse Bolton".

Ripster's Pov

I smiled at this so the rest of the family decided to let me in first so that I could bond with my baby girl in peace so I went inside where lying in the bed was my beloved wife as we had gotten married 3 months earlier and in her arms was my baby girl Lunar Winter smiled at me then shifted painfully to allow me in the bed with her so I slipped off my shoes and climbed into the bed so she passed my daughter over to me I was speechless she was the spit of me a great white shark then I remembered that I had sex with my wife when she was 4 weeks pregnant so I smiled as my little girl opened her eyes they were red like her mothers I smiled at her when she giggled up at me with both hands in the air so I took them to her gentle smile I said " Hi baby girl I am your daddy my name is Ripster and this beautiful woman is your mama her name is Winter and we have loads of cool times ahead of us I promise".

end of pov's

So next chapter will be Winter returning to College in Fission city and there will be a reunion with her best friend Miu and the masters find out Winter is alive and well


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 5 reunion with Miu at College and the master's learn that I am alive

My pov

Ripster kissed me deeply on the lips it was the night before i went to college to do my lawyer degree in honors as it was what i was doing at Los Angles college before Gerald stopped me from going back to college i moaned into his caress to which he growled he whispered " I am horny hunny i can't wait anymore to make love to you here we go".

He went inside of me i moaned into his shoulder as i didn't want to wake up Lunar who was sound asleep in her cot our breathing matched each other soon he was pinning me to the bed eyes alight with such possessiveness that made my heart leap with happiness we both whispered " I love you". then my body was shuddering as he released inside me i bit his shoulder to stop myself crying out in pleasure he collapsed onto me panting hard i gently nipped his shoulder and whispered before we fell asleep " My shark knight in armor i love you ".

We slept soundly but Lunar began hungry around 2 am so not wanting to wake sexy shark i crept out of bed and by the lamp i fed lunar when suddenly blue arms wound around my waist and my husbands voice sounded in my ear " Baby girl hungry?."

I purred to him causing Lunar to giggle then she burped out a burst of flame making me say " Good girl lunar".

Ripster growled in agreement at this she yawned looking sleepy so we fell back to sleep

(End of pov)

The next morning Winter was sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast eating breakfast when Ripster appeared with Lunar who was full of beans and was laughing and giggling like a mad thing so after breakfast the college bus pulled up outside the house so Winter kissed Ripster on the lips before giving everyone else a hug then headed out the door with everyone waving goodbye to her as she got on the bus with everyone going to college.

So at College Winter got my timetable from the reception desk when some hot headed boys saw her thinking " easy target to win over".

Clearly they thought wrong and in two seconds flat they were out cold on the floor so Winter walked off to class with everyone parting ways for her mouth's hanging open like idiots.

So in the class which was of course Law class Miu Furinji was sitting wondering what the new student was like when the classroom door opened making her look up and her eyes went wide with shock, Surprise and then tears of happiness when she saw who it was of course when Winter saw Miu she was shocked as well so she stood in front of the class as the teacher said " Everyone this is Winter Bolton the new student Winter there is an empty seat beside Miu so take a seat and we can begin".

(Miu's Pov)

I hugged Winter close with happiness to see her again as she had vanished during the explosion at the Las Angels College and i thought she had perished in the flames so we took our seats and she shocked all of us even the teacher of her knowledge of the law so at break time she was sitting under a tree and i saw she had company so the girl sensed me but Winter gently stroked the girl's hair making the girl purr so Winter said " It's okay little sis she is a friend of mine from Las Angles college so she is Okay".

I stood there in shock so i stormed over which her little sister noticed so she said " See you later big sis nice meeting you who ever you are later".

So she vanished in a puff of black smoke shocking myself into silence so Winter said " That was my little sister Waterfall and i will tell you everything it is a long winded story if you are willing to listen".

I nodded so sat down beside her so she began saying " I knew what you are thinking my family forgot all about me so i wrote in my dairy so when i got a place in Las angles college i planned my dairy to fall out of my last box which worked and in the years that i was in college my family became what they should have been with me i meet someone by the name of Danny as i didn't trust anyone at college but he showed me that i could trust people he even told me his secret that he was the devil but what i didn't know that i would never seen him again as the hero who wanted to kill Danny turned up at the college and blew up the place of course me and Danny was caught up in the explosion i was hurt but not as bad as Danny who just before he died he gave me his powers and then i passed out next thing i knew i woke to find myself in hospital and sitting in the chair next to me was a guy named Gerald who i thought at the time was so kind, caring and honest that i gave him my first time and i became pregnant with his child but i didn't know he was the leader of a super blue ring and when i found out by following him he beat me up and left to rejoin his gang and i got my own back by phoning the police on him and taking all his money so i was badly beaten up so i remembered the one person who had been there for me since day one my big brother Ripster and my heart and my soul has been in love with so i packed my stuff got on a plane and headed home so i phoned home and they were excited to have me home but when mum saw the state i was in i was rushed to hospital and so here i am now with my sexy husband Ripster who is the loving father of my little girl Lunar and i got a place here so that's my story in a nutshell".

I was shocked but then i smiled so we sat happily under the tree until some people disturbed us which i quickly whispered to her " Those thugs you must have beat up were part of Ragnarock and these people are the heavy hitters of the gang".

She nodded so she said very calmly catching myself and the ten fist's off guard " Hello there is there something i can help you with?."

The leader of the group Kisara was shocked that Winter was speaking so calmly to her unaware that behind another tree Haruo Niijima was watching all of this and writing what he overheard and saw so Kisara said " Some of my friends got beat up by you newbie so i am here to see to their revenge so prepare to fight what is your name before i destroy you?."

(Kisara's Pov)

The new girl said with a smirk on her face " My name is Winter Bolton for you information so shall we dance?."

I charged at her which i was about to discover was a very bad idea so she vanished in a blast of fire then reappeared behind me and blasted me to my horror and shock through an entire house on the opposite side of the road i was badly hurt the explosion had attracted the master of Rouzanpaku who were wondering what the explosion was about so the entire school was standing there with their mouths wide open even Haruo was standing there with his mouth hanging open the others of my gang legged it so Winter shocked me by helping me up so she asked while helping me into the ambulance " Sorry about that still adjusting to my devil strength see you later Kisara might pop in on you in the hospital alright?."

I nodded so the bell rang and that was the last i saw of her.

end of pov

So the end of college came to everyone rushing home in a speedy like manner so Miu asked Winter " So can i pop by your house sometime Winter?."

Winter said with a smile " You are more than welcome at my place Miu here you go my address and phone number so you can contact me to tell me when you are thinking of dropping by alright?."

Miu nodded they both hugged unaware that Haruo Niijima was watching Winter so they both headed off home Haruo decided to spy on Winter as he was curious about her.

So Miu came home so the master even her grandfather Hayto asked " I heard an explosion today Miu do you anything about this?."

Miu said " Well i found Winter she is alive and she is at the same college i am going too can you believe it i thought she had died in the explosion in Las Angles college".

They were in shock so Shio said " Winter is alive i can't believe we need to go see her how about next week.?"

So what will the gang do when Winter's master's turn up on the doorstep looking for Winter come and find out


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 6 My family meet the master's and sex camp-out

It was the weekend and the Ryouzanpu master's decided to visit Winter and see for themselves if it is really here so Miu called to Winter picking the phone up saying " Hello Bolton residence Winter speaking may i help you?."

Miu said " Hi Winter it's me Miu can i come and see you for a bit if that is alright?."

Winter said " No problem Miu i will get the kettle on for you alright?."

Soon as she put the phone down Ripster's mouth hotly stole over hers making Winter moan happily into the kiss he whispered " Was that your friend Miu?."

Winter said " Yes my sexy shark she is coming over for a visit so i will go and put the kettle on go and inform the other's that we have a visitor coming and to be on their best behavior OK?."

Ripster nodded so he got the other's and passed on the message to them nodding so 5 minutes later the doorbell went and when Winter opened the door she got a shock when she saw all the master's standing behind Miu Shio said " Are you going to let us in Winter as you have some explaining to do Missy about where the hell you have been".

I smiled and let them in saying " Beer is in the fridge be prepared to have a battle with Jab and my dad for the beer and be prepared to be asked who is your favorite football team Shugray be prepared to be ask loads of questions about what you wear and the rest be prepared to be bombarded by my family who are curious about you lot standing in the doorway alright?."

They nodded as usual Shio headed straight for the fridge and got into a tussle with Jab and my dad with me in my wisdom to stay out of the way when my little angel decided to announce her presence so i vanished with everyone watching and when i returned with the little lady Apachi came over and said " Hi there little lady what is your name?."

Lunar stopped crying almost at once and started to squirm in my arms so i handed her to Apachai and he sat down on the couch and happily acted like a big kid to Lunar giggling like mad and laughing which caught Miu's attention which made me swallow hard with nerves flooding through my system which Hayto noticed so he came over and said " Your daughter i believe what is her name may i ask?."

I said " Her name is Lunar and how she came to be is a rather long story if you all are willing to hear it?."

They nodded so i told them all to their horrified looks so Miu strolled over to Lunar and held Lunar in her arms and said " Your beautiful just like your mum so are you coming back to Ryouzanpaku as we have a new dojo here in Fission city".

That caught my family's attention so i said " Well i am studying to become a Lawyer so yes i can come and train hard again to become the number one disciple so can i bring my family along to see the new Dojo when you have finished moving in and sett up?."

Miu and the others nodded so they all had a great time Shio was getting along with dad and Jab who had liked him right away and shugrie was getting cooking tips from mum even Hayto, Apachi and Miu were smitten with Lunar and asked if they could be her Grandfather, Uncle and Big sister to myself nodding in response so Hayto noticed the sun setting so they waved goodbye and headed home with me breathing a sigh of relief which Jab had noticed but he will ask me later about it so we all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us

* * *

Sex camp out

It was exam time for Winter and her friends at college so everyone else back at home were sitting discussing how it will go Ripster had an idea which caught everyone's attentions so he said " How about when Winter get's back we can have a camp out as i know you three have feelings for Winter but she has a new form but i am not telling you lot as you will find out for yourselves so what do you lot think about my idea?."

They thought it was a wonderful idea so back at college the exam was finished and the examiner said " Times up put your pens and paper's down please?."

Winter knew some people didn't want her to be an lawyer so she went up to one of the examiners and whispered something in their ear to them nodding so one student who didn't like Winter followed the teacher and snatched her paper which was a decoy and got caught but when he looked at the paper he saw it was blank she had given her exam paper to another teacher so she meet Miu outside and headed back home where Winter waved Miu off at the Dojo gates before heading home where everyone asked " So how did it go on the exam Winter?."

Winter said " I think it went well as i had pulled a lot of all nighters to be prepared for this exam as it will be the decider if i will become a lawyer or not so what is with the camp out stuff?."

Jab said " We are going on a camp out so get your stuff Winter as we are camping and it is a weekend camp out and me, Streex and Slammu have something to tell you don't worry mum and dad will babysit Lunar for you as they would like the chance to babysit her if that is alright?."

she thought it was a great idea so they headed to the campsite but seeing who owned the campsite made Winter growl angrily catching the guy's attention she said " Danny Pen the most arrogant person at high school if you are asking".

The guy in question was sitting at the desk he looked up and saw Winter in the car but didn't say anything but told them the best place to camp so we headed there and found a waterfall and a great place to camp so Winter had vanished off to the waterfall with her shampoo and stripped down making the guys groan which she smirked at so she morphed into her devil form and the growls intensified so once her shower was finished she was about to head back when Danny Pen shouted from the other side of the waterfall " Hey sexy girl do you want to get high with me tonight or am i not good enough for you as always?."

(MY pov)

I walked away from him towards my brothers making him snarl angrily he shouted as he ran after me " Hey i was talking to you Winter get back here you belong with me and i won't take no for an answer OW".

I punched him hard in the face shocking him completely into silence i snarled " I AM NOT DATING A WORTHLESS SHITBAG WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANY GIRL FEELINGS AND DUMPED THEM FOR SOMEONE ELSE NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT".

He looked shocked before tears of hurt and humiliation stung in his eyes he pelted off into the distance i was breathing hard when Jab hugged me from behind and i remembered he had something to tell me so i asked " So what do you have to tell me Jab?."

He kissed me on the lips shocking me into silence he said after he had kissed me " I really missed you and i read what you wrote about me in your diary so i began to remedy what you have said about me it took me a long time but i have unlocked my feelings from "my stone cold heart" and i have developed feelings for you after what you had said about me if you didn't write in that diary of yours i would have gone on with my heart as cold as stone and i love you Winter".

I kissed him deeply on the lips he lowered me onto his blanket he nuzzled my neck making me moan in pleasure one of his clawed hands found my entrance i gasped out in pleasure my body went upwards but he pinned me down i saw he had stripped down to nothing on pressure started to build inside me i gasped " I am gonna come hard".

I came all over the blanket to him growling in pleasure he went inside me gasping hard in pleasure at the hot warmth of being inside me pressure started to build inside me as he thrust in and out of me until i ripped free from it and we groaned in deep pleasure he whispered to me " Your beautiful Winter we are not letting you again."

Very soon he released inside of me to myself crying out in pleasure he kissed me gently on the neck he noticed suddenly that i still had some bruises that were fading to a yellow color which meant that they would fade completely he went ridged as he stared at them so instead of trying to stroke the hardness in his shoulders away i punched him hard to him saying " Ow what the hell was that for?."

I said " Listen buster and listen good i come from tough stock and remember that well you hard head i got worse than this from our wrestling matches we used to do so do you understand me?."

He stared at me when i had said that he pulled me gently into his arms he said " But what if that bastard get's out Winter?."

I said " No he won't get out and i hope you won't say anything that might get you into jail if by some leap of the imagination he does get out remember i am hoping to become a lawyer someday so be forewarned".

He said stroking me gently to myself purring " I wouldn't say anything that i wouldn't regret saying that jerk deserved everything that was coming to him course if he was still around i would killed him on the spot to protect you Winter as your my little sister."

I nuzzled him on the neck to himself purring in contentment so i strolled over Streex who looked quite nervous so i sat on his lap and gently kissed him on the lips to himself purring in contentment he said " I stopped being a fin checker as i watched the Lightning thief which you thought i should watch in your diary and i began to stop checking myself in the mirror as i saw the scene where Medusa got her head chopped off when she looked at herself in the mirror and i knew that being a fin checker was a very bad idea so i stopped that which caught everyone off guard it was tough going but i got there and now my life is better thank you little sister."

He kissed me deeply on the lips then lowered me to the blanket where we kissed again then moved to my entrance and total pleasure rippled through me making purr when i reached for him he pulled me up kissing in a frenzy like rush then he grabbed my hips then pushed down to myself crying out in pure bliss he panted to me " Your a goddess that bastard lost a good thing and may i say this but me , Jab and Slammu have seen Lunar as our daughter all four of us feel like a father towards her sure big bro your her dad but we feel the same way about her".

I looked over at Ripster who nodded smiling at this so we made love with no one around to see or hear anything soon i pinned her to the ground her body had gone ridged he released inside me i cried out in pure bliss he fell on top of me panting hard in pleasure to myself whining in concern to him kissing me gently on the lips he said " Let's have a rest before Slammu does you that goddess like body needs some rest."

I knew Streex was right about this so i lay on top of him and gently fell to sleep so 2 hours later i was fully refreshed so i walked over to Slammu and happily sat on his lap and he told me his speech " I become a lot more confident in myself as you had been right about saying i needed to more confident in myself and handle missions a lot more so i began to get more confident in myself and now i am a confident person so thanks sis."

I smiled in happiness about this so we kissed so deeply on the lips then he lowered me to the ground he moved gently down my body to myself panting in pleasure he reached my entrance and nothing could prepare me for the pure bliss he bestowed inside me i was lifted into his arms i cried out in pure bliss he was thrusting me up and down on his shaft we were both panting hard in pleasure very soon he came inside me i cried out in pure bliss his release was pure amazing he collapsed on top of me panting hard i stroked him gently to him purring.

I looked at their shafts in thoughtfulness so Jab asked " What's up Winter?."

I replied " I am thinking about how i am gonna do you guy's as i recently learned a new devil spell but i have no idea if this spell is a permanent one ah Ripster's sexiness will do just fine "Sexiness largeness".

(Ripster's Pov)

We all gasped in shock a replica of my shaft elongated on her entrance and became slickly with Lube so i grinned and said " I'll take you on hunny come over here."

She returned the grin and came over and she lowered to my entrance while watching my face when she took my shaft in her mouth and offed me pressure started to build inside me i was panting hard and moaning with pure bliss i released inside her mouth which she swallowed then she went inside me i cried out in pure bliss she waited then began to move with me only intensifying the pleasure that was building inside until i ripped from it and she pulled me up into her arms and moved my hips up and down soon i was pinned to the forest floor i cried out in pure bliss as she released inside me it was pure bliss.

So she did all of us and soon we all slept cuddled beside the fire.

Next chap will be Winter attending her high school Reunion and getting the results of her exam viva phone to everyone's humiliated looks


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayed by my family so I leave at 14 years old

Chapter 7 High school reunion ends in chaos

(my pov)

I was walking past the supermarket when i hear " Is that you Winter".

I turned around and snarled angrily at who it was it was the leader of the cheerleader squad Amy Smith she did a double take at my growl before hitching her sneer back on her face i said " What are you doing here Amy come to gloat again like usual oh where's your boyfriend did he dump you ha ha".

Amy's sneer fell as fast as a light-bulb blowing she snarled at me so i noticed a poster it was my high school reunion poster so i said very calmly " See you at the high school party tonight and be prepared to be humiliated when you find out who my husband is ha ha ha".

So i walked off laughing my head off to Amy's look of shock but she thought i was just joking around with her so when i got back Waterfall said " Did you see the notice about high school sis?."

I nodded and said " I saw the notice outside one of the shops and i ran into Amy Smith as well what a blowhard she is i am going to the reunion and i was wondering if Ripster would like to join me in case the reunion goes bad when i tell them all about my dream to become a lawyer so would you like to come Ripster?."

(Ripster pov)

I thought it was a strange request of Winter but hearing that she had run into Amy smith i understood her intentions so i nodded so reunion night came around i was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Winter came down the stairs and my mouth fell open like a frat train she was unrecognizable to Jab saying " WOW WINTER YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL IN THAT DRESS BEHAVE YOURSELF BRO".

I nodded in response so we headed out the door with Winter into the cab to the high school.

So at the high school everyone was chatting away when Winter appeared and total silence fell upon everyone with mouths hanging open and Amy Smith was standing there mouth hanging open so she stormed over to us.

(Amy smith pov)

I went over to them so i said " Well you did show Winter and who is this in the shark costume?."

She said making me back away in total humiliation " Ripster of the street sharks and he is my husband for your information Amy so see you later".

There came a loud gasps of shock from everyone so few minutes later a band started playing some music so Winter and Ripster were dancing when her mobile phone beeped making her look at it with eagerness then she whopped for joy making me say with a jerkiness in my voice " OH WHAT IS LITTLE MISS WINTER GOT ON HER PHONE NOW?."

She said " I got 100% on my Lawyers exam which means i can be a real lawyer now yeah".

I stood there anger flooding my face everyone had gone silent Winter fell silent i snarled " YOU GET TO BE A LAWYER WHILE I GOT A CRAPPY JOB OH LITTLE MISS PERFECT GOT THE JOB SHE ALWAYS WANTED WHILE THE REST OF US GOT CRAP JOBS ALL THE BOYS WANTED TO GET CLOSE TO YOU TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND SOME HAD FALLEN FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER GAVE THEM THE TIME OF DAY AND HOW CONVENT THAT YOU MARRIED A SUPERHERO GET OUT OF THIS HIGH SCHOOL AND NEVER COME BACK WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE".

Smack Ripster slapped me on the face everyone backed away in shock Winter had went silent so she snapped " I LOVE RIPSTER FOR YOU INFORMATION I HAD HIS CHILD AND I AM NOT LEAVING TOWN FOR YOUR INFORMATION."

I stood there in horror at this Spike came over and said to me " Winter has much right as us to be here Amy i am glad that she got the job she wanted even if she did have to leave town for a while so where did you go Winter?."

Winter smiled at this and said " I was at Los angles college if you are asking".

Everyone stared at her before total chaos rained down but I was shocked when several of the group got knocked out by Winter who saw an opening to leg it so she fled the scene but not without her dress being ripped from one of the guy's on the way out it was pouring it down outside but the dress was ruined and could not be fixed.

Winter's pov

My dress was ruined but that was not the worst part everyone hated me for getting the job of my dreams Ripster hugged me close catching me off guard he said " They were all jealous of you bunny they don't know anything come on let's get home before we catch a cold besides Lunar will be missing her mommy and daddy and wondering where we are."

I smiled at this so we headed home where there was instant uproar by Jab who saw my ruined dress but he was howling with rage about the part where everyone chased us out of the school for getting the job of my dreams and getting to go places he said " Amy Smith does not anything about you bunny but congrats on getting passed your exam wow my little sister is moving up in the world come on you Lot bed time.

So we all went to bed wondering what the future held for me


End file.
